Alexandria Swan
by Major Whitlocks Little Soldier
Summary: When Alexandra moves to Forks with her older sister Bella she couldnt wait to meet knew people but she never exspected to find her one true love, in a vampire no less. J/oc E/B Em/R C/E.No Alice.Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

**Me:I own Twilight**

**Jasper:No you don't**

**Me:yes i do**

**Jasper: (Controls my emotions)**

**Me:I don't own twilight **

**Jasper:thats what i thought (walks away)**

**Me: Hey wait! Jazz thats not fair with your mood control thing (runs after Jasper)  
**

* * *

Alexandria's pov  
Hi my names Alexandra Swan, right now im on my way to a small town named Forks with my big sister Isabella of Bella as she likes everyone to call her. We may be sister but we are so diffrent,shes 5'7 wavy dark brown hair to her shoulder and deep brown eyes ,me on the other hand am 5'2 white blonde semi curly hair(not frizzy there soo small) to about the middle of my back and have ice blue really shy and blushes over everything but im more confadent and hardly ever 17 and im 14 but were both joinors because i skipped some grades. shes a complete tomboy while im a lot more really clumsy and im graceful.

"Alex ,come on the planes landed" Bella said as she snapped me out of my hase

"Alright Bella im coming" I grabbed my carrie on bag and my ipod

We walked off the plane I ran over and got my bags,Bella walked more slowly over to get hers  
"Alex you should be more careful you might slip" I laughted at her

"Bella just because you might be clumsy doesn't mean i am" she joined in on my laugh.

We both walked slowly over to where i saw my dad,Charlie, standing

"Daddy!" his head jurked up and he smiled at me and my sister. I ran past Bella and hugged my dad he was a little tense but still hugged me I hugged dad Bella and dad hugged akwardly.

"Um come on we have to get back home do you two can unpack"

* * *

**This was an idea hope you like it**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me:I own Twilight**

**Jasper:No you don't**

**Me:yes i do**

**Jasper: (Controls my emotions)**

**Me:I don't own twilight **

**Jasper:thats what i thought (walks away)**

**Me: Hey wait! Jazz thats not fair with your mood control thing (runs after Jasper)  
**

**Alexandra's pov**

* * *

Once we got home it had started to drizzle

"Oh great rain" Bella said from the front seat _well sis its bound to rain it's the rainiest place in the US _I thought while giggling.I didn't mind the rain.

You see where we lived before in Pheniox it hardly ever rain maybe 3 or 4 times a year, but when it did rain I would always run out side and dance around with no shoes on.

"Come on Bells" I opened my door and grabbed my bags quickly and ran into the house and up the staires before Bella even got out of the car.

I got to my bed room which was in the back of the house that had the big bay window that had a perfect view of the forest and a nice big oak tree by the window but not blocking it in the slightest the room was green and brown and had a queen sized bed in the middle of the wall the conforter was lime green with choclote swerls on it .I loved it last time i saw it was yellow and had my white lace curtons and my baby walls where lime green and had the same choclote brown swerls on them as the bedding .

It had a dark brown wooden desk ,and right beside it was a french doors,quickly i ran to the side of the room and threw open the doors there inside was a huge walk in closet _i can so live with this_.

I decided that before I unpacked,I would cheak out what Bella's doing.I walked to her room and found her talking to our dad

"Hey guys"

"Hey Alex tomorrow is you guys is first day of school as i was just telling Bella" yay! I couldn't wait,Bella didn't look that happy thought

"Now I believe i have a surprise for you both"

We then heard a very load sounding truck pull up in our drive lead the way

**Bella's pov**

There was an old faded red truck that was just perfect for me in the drive way.

A boy about 16 came out with a man in a wheel chair,they both were native american

"Bella,Alex this is Billy and his son Jacob"

''Hiya!" Alex said

"Hey Alex Bella"

"Hi"

"So Bella what do you think of your new truck" wait what

"My new truck?"

"Yes Bella your new truck"

After Jacob taught me how to shift ,Jacob and Billy had to go sence it was getting late

"Bye jake"

"Bye Bella" jake said

Alex ran up to him and gave a big hug

"Bye jakie"

He laughed "Bye Alex"

It was around 9:00 now Alex was getting tired and went to bed while I went and got a shower so Alex could have it in the morning. After my shower i changed into my sweats and went to sleep

_I hope tomorrow will be a good day _I thought before i driffed to sleep.

**Alexandra's pov**

I woke up bright and early in the morning around 6:00

I got in the shower and made sure to rence out all the vanilla shampoo and conditioner so my hair would smell of vanilla .I turned off the shower and wrapped the towel around myself and went to my closet and picked out a emrald green scoop top that had a green silk waist band tie and dark emrald green flats and a matching neckless and earings. **(Pichers of Alexandria on profile as well has others)**

I blowed dried my hair in was as curly as ever and put on my outfit,and for the finishing touch i put on some green eye shadow and clear lip-gloss and some pink blush.I looked into my full lenght morrior and I had to say that i looked really good. I looked at my clock and it read 7:15 _ok time to go_

I grabbed my grey messander bag and ran down stairs to find Bella waiting for me,I grabbed my grey coat that stopped at my knees and we where out the door.

Bella started up her nosiey old truck and we were off to school for our first day

We were now pulling up in the school parking lot that was filled with students Bella found a parking spot finally.

"Are you ready?" I asked excited

"Not in a million years" Bella mumbled i laughed and got out of the truck, everyone turned to us Bella being Bella blushed but I just walked over to the building that said 'Main office' on the front of it

We got inside and were instently warm,I walked up to the old lady at the front desk

"Hiya My names Alexandria Swan and im new here so is my sister" She nodded

"My name is and here are your schedules and a map of the school also here are the slips you need to get the teachers to sign" I smiled

"Thank you" she smiled back at me.

I handed Bella her schedule and slip

"Thanks"

"Come on" We were on our way to 1st period when some black haired boy stopped us

"You must be Alexandria and Isabella" He said

"Bella" my sister corrected

"Im Eric"

"Nice to meet you" I said and smiled ,He seemed kind of dazzed after that

as me and Bella were walking away Bella said

"Way to go Alex you dazzled him" I giggled

We made it to our first class

"You must be the new students please introduce your selves"

Bella went first

"My names Bella and im 17 and just moved here from Pheniox"

"Hiya My names Alexandria im 14 and i skipped 2 grades"

"You skipped to grades?" the teacher asked

"Yes I did" I answered proudly.

* * *

It was lunch time now I was chatting with a girl Jessika and Angela as we walked in to get our food I got a salad and a bottle of water.

I didn't need much because I only wieghed 96 pounds.

"So how was your day so far Alex?" Bella asked

"Awesome" I answered trufuly

That's when they entered...

* * *

**Sorry I couldn't help it I tried to make it longer then most of my other stories please remember reviews=Chapters :) Also if you want to see Alexandria I have the links on my profile  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me:I own Twilight**

**Jasper:No you don't**

**Me:yes i do**

**Jasper: (Controls my emotions)**

**Me:I don't own twilight **

**Jasper:thats what i thought (walks away)**

**Me: Hey wait! Jazz thats not fair with your mood control thing (runs after Jasper)  
**

**Alexandra's pov**

* * *

They sat as far away from me as possible .They weren't talking. They also weren't stareing at me or my sister as everyone else was. They all had a tray of untouched food in front of looked so diffrent but at the same time the same.

There were 4 of them 3 boys and 1 girl. The girl was about 5'10 and had a beautiful figure, the kind that made every boy drool and every girl feel so much less of her herself by looking at had hair was the color of straw a rich golden color to her shoulders.

The boys where very was 6'2 and had the body of a weigh lifter and had dark curly brown hair kind of like Bella's hair color. Another was lanky with bronze colored hair and was about 6' last was taller then the others around 6'4 or so and was not as musceld as the first but more then the second and had honey blonde hair,he was the most handsome Boy that I had every seen.

"Jess, who are they?" I asked not taking my eyes of them

" the Cullens, Also Docter and 's foster kids ,they moved down here from Alaska a few years ago" she said "the girl is Rosaile Hale she's with Emmett Cullen, the boy with the brown hair, and There's Edward and Jasper"

"Which ones the boy with the honey blonde hair?" I asked

"That's Jasper he's a senior and Rosaile's twin,But don't waist your time he doesn't date apperently no one here's good enough for Jasper and Edward" Just then Jasper looked up and locked his topze eyes with my ice blue one, He smiled at me and I did something I never do, I blushed and looked away.

Just then the Bell rang and me and Bella made our way to biology,but then I remembered that I left my book in my locker

"Bella im going to go get my books I left them in my locker"

"alright you sure you don't want me to wait for you?" she asked

"No i'm fine I'll be right behind you"

I walked to my locker and got my books as I was turning around I bumped into someones chest.I looked up into topaz eyes that belonged to no other then Jasper tensed and he's eyes were now black,He turned and practicly ran away from me. I felt hurt and i could feel tears in my eyes but i would not let some one like _Jasper Hale_ get to me. I put my books back into my locker and went to the nurses office

"Can i Help you dear?" asked

"I don't feel so well" I said

"Would you like me to call your father?" I shook my head

"No I just would like to wait here for my sister to get out of school if thats ok" I said

"Yes that would be fine" I sat down in the chair

**Bella's Pov**

Alex didn't show up for class and Im kinda glad she didn't because of Edward Cullen

**Flashback**

_I walked in the room without Alex and went and gave the teacher the slip,_

_" please set by " I walked over to the only seat that was empty._

_Edward stiffend and glared at me the hole class and he looked like he was going to eat me._

**End of Flashback**

I wonder why Alex didn't show up for class.

I walked into the main office and saw Alex setting there with her stuff and also Edward trying to get a class changed._Maybe it was me_ I thought

"Alex where were you?" I asked

her head snapped up and looked at me and smiled but not her usual smile

"I wasn't feeling well" that makes to of us.

"Me to why don't we get home now?" She picked up her bag and followed me out the door

"what was with Edward?"

"I don't know in class he looked like he was in pain and he wanted to eat me" We had reached the truck now and both got in.

"The same with Jasper in the hall way,which by the way is why i was in the office waiting for you" wait what?

"Alex thats not like you" She lookes at me

"yeah but Bella he made me blush in the lunch room and then he acted like he hated me in the hall way"

"Jasper Hale made you Alexandria Swan blush?" She looked down and nodded.

**Jasper's pov**

Never in my life time had i ever smelt a sent so mouth smelled like vanilla and roses.

I knew then that she was my singer.

"Jasper!" I looked over at Rosaile

"You and Edward can't leave"

"Rose I have to you have know idea how i almost lost control with Alexandria" she huffed

"Im sorry but I have to go it will only be for a short while"

We all drove to our home Carlisle and Esme were waiting for us.

"What semes to be the problem?''

I sighed

"I met my singer" I wishpered,they all gasped

"You did to?" I looked at Edward and nodded

"Who are your singers sons"

"Isabella swan the new girl'' Edward said\

''Alexandria Swan her sister" I said

"Chief Swans daughter's?" Carlisle asked

"Yes"

"Wait which one is the smoken hot blonde?" of coures Emmett would ask that

"Alexandria" I answered

"Wow lucky man Jazz" SMACK!

"OWWW"

"Im going to Alaska for awhile you comin with Edward?" I asked he nodded

Esme ran and both gave us hugs.

We took off toward Alaska but I couldn't get her ice blue eyes out of my mind.

* * *

**Well there's chapter 3 hope you liked it :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me:I own Twilight**

**Jasper:No you don't**

**Me: yes i do**

**Jasper: (Controls my emotions)**

**Me:I don't own twilight **

**Jasper:thats what i thought (walks away)**

**Me: Hey wait! Jazz thats not fair with your mood control thing (runs after Jasper)  
**

* * *

Alexandria's pov

We drove home Bella had told me what Edward had done,I find it really weird that they both acted so strangly to us when we didn't even say one word to ethier of them.

As we pulled in the drive way I started to think about how all the Cullen where diffrent yet the same,they all had the palest skin and the same topaz eyes that Jasper had.

"Kids i diecided that we should go to the diner instead of cooking"dad said as we made our way to the house

"Alright Char i mean dad" Bella said

"I call shotgun" I said and ran to the car,jumping in

They both laughed at me as i pouted, we drove off to the diner.

"So how was school?" Daddy asked as we made our way to a stop

"Awsome i met alot of new people" I said

"It was ok" Bella said

We got a table that was by the window.A woman came to our table

"Hi Chief! These must be your daughters"

"Yea this is Bella and Alexandria" I smiled brightly

"Hello im Alexandria"

"Hello dear what can i get all of you?"

We order all our we got our food I decided to asked dad about the Cullens

"Hey dad do you know anything about the Cullens?" He stopped eating

"Yes Dr. Cullen is the best docter here and his kids have never been in trouble why do you ask Alex?"

I started eating again

"oh no reason" the waitress came back

"How is every thing?"

"Great" I said smiling

"Now how about I get your favorits berry cobler your dad still has it every tuesday" I nodded along with dad and another man came up

"Wayland" dad said

"Cheif" he said

"You remember Bella and Alex" he turned to us

"Yes when i last saw Alex she was just a tiny baby and Bella was only 3 years old"

**At the house**

Mom were in Bella's room Bella had her cell on speaker phone so we could both talk to mom

"How are my babies?"

"fine mom" Bella said

"Hows school are they being nice to you to?"

"There all very...welcoming" i said

"Oh no what happend?"

"It doesn't even matter" Bella said, I walked over to my room.

I layed down on my bed and driffed to sleep.

**In the morning**

Bella and me planned to confrount them but they didnt show. In fact they didn't show the rest of the week.

**Monday morning**

Ice. It covered the ground from the night before. Me and Bella headed out to the truck when Bella step on ice and slid on the ice Dad, who just got out of Bella's truck ran and helped Bella up.

"Be careful"

"yeah ice doesn't help the uncordinated" I giggled

"Yeah thats why i put new snow tires and chains on the truck" He said as he kicked the tires

Bella and I arrived at school, i noticed that all the Cullens where here,even Jasper. Bella noticed to.I walked to my history Class in a daze

I took my seat in the back. I started to doodle in my note book when i heard the chair next to mine pulled out and someone set down.I looked up into the eyes that had haunted me the last week

"Hello" Jasper said his vocie was like honey i could listen to it all day

"Hey" i said back

"I didnt introduce my self last week im Jasper Hale"

"Im Alexandria Swan"

Just then the teacher walked in

"Ok I want you and your partner to fill out the work sheet in front of you finish you may leave"

"Ladies first" Jasper said

I looked at the sheet "1437" i said

We filled out the work sheet in 20 minutes we were the first ones done.I picked up my bag and books and walked out of the class room i heared Jasper walked behind me.

"Alex" i turned around to face Jasper

"Yes?"

"Would you like to join me and my family for lunch" He wanted me to eat with them?

"Sure" I said not knowing what to say.

"I'll see you then" I nodded and started walking once more._im eating with the Cullens more importantly Jasper _I thoughed

The rest of the day seemed to go on forever finally the lunch bell rang.I was shocked when I found Jasper leaning on the wall oposite of the class room door.

"Ready?" he asked

"Yeah let's go" He walked beside me the whole was snowing now so when we meet his family out side the lunch we were all covered in snow

"Guys this is Alexandria" Jasper said

"Hi im Rosalie " she smiled at me

"Hi Im Emmett" he pulled me into a big bear hug, i hugged back

"Im Edward" he nodded to me I smiled back.

"Well shall we go?" Jasper asked

"sure" i we entered the lunch room everyone turned to us most looking shocked at put his arm around me,I looked up at him and smiled

We made our way to the famous Cullen table I sat down beside Jasper and Rosalie.

"So this is the famous Cullen family" i said

"Yes" jasper said smiling

"So Blondie your 14?" I laughed at Emmetts nickname for me

"Yeah i skipped some grades" i said

"wow a smart blonde now i have seen everything" i pouted

"thats not nice emmy" the other's laughed at Emmett's nickname and also his face,he was staring at me with wide eyes and his mouth open

"Close your mouth Emmett or you'll catch flies" they laughed even harder.I looked over at Bella who was staring at me and Jasper arm around my shoulder's. His arm was deadly Cold. It reminded me of an old legand in my book at home

The Bell rang.

Jasper walked me to my classes for the rest of the day.I saw Edward talking to Bella

**IN the parking lot**

I was with the Cullens when all of a sudden I heard sreeching tires I looked to see Tyler's van sliding on the ice heading strate toward Bella.I started to run over but Jasper pulled me back I turned my head into his chest.

I heard a load crunch I looked over to see Bella and Edward? But he was over here a moment ago

"Jasper let me go" i said he did

I ran over to my sister

"Bella are you all right?'' I asked

"im fine" she said

They took her to the Hospital and i went home.I climbed the stairs to my room and went to the chest and found the book that had all the legands in it.I flipped through the pages and found a page that said 'Cold One'

Speed

Beauty

Changing Eye Color

Ice Cold Skin

Deathly Pale

Blood Drinker

_Vampire_

There was one thing i was serton of the Cullen's were _Vampires_.

* * *

**Hahahah she found reason Jasper can control himself is because he knows she is his mate and he would never hurt her**

**Reviews=LOVE  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alexandria's pov**

It all fit! the Cullens where Vampires.I couldn't bring myself to care if they were vampires though,I really _really _liked Jasper and no matter what he was, it wouldn't change that.

"Alex?" i heard Bella call _she must be home now _i thought, i can't tell her she'll think im crazy.

"in here!" i called quickly hiding the book.

she came up the stairs and into my bedroom

"Alex i have to ask you something" she said

"Of corse Bella ask away"

She hesatated for a few moments

"Was Edward beside me when the car came?" i knew he wasn't but i coundn't let Bella know the Cullens secret

"Yes he was, he wanted to tell you something i think, Bella im really tired do you mind if i just turn in?'' I had to get her out of here. She nodded and left without a word.i sighed in relief

"It's not good to lie to your sister Alexandria" I spun around and saw none other then Jasper Hale

"it not nice to sneak in people's bedrooms ethier" he threw his head back and laughed.

I sat down on the bed and motioned for him to do the same,he sat down in front of me

"Jasper i know what you are" i said looking into he now honey colored eyes

"I knew you did" he said

"so your a vampire"

"so your a human" we both laughed

we talked almost all night long before he had to go, he explain how he thirsted for my blood more then anyother human and how he and hes family were diffrent.

**in the morning  
**I woke up around 6 as usal

i went through my morning i was finishing up i heared a car horn up by the front of the house, i walked down the stairs to see Jasper leaning up next to his car wearing sunglasses.I smiled ans told Bella to go on,She did and she didnt notice Jasper ethier.I ran outside

as i walked up to him i said

"what are you doing here?"

"taking you to school now come on" he opened my door for me

"thank you" i said as we started to the school he turned to look at me and smiled

"I would do anything for you Alex" i blushed i've been doing that alot lately

we arrived at the school and before i could open my door, Jasper already had it open for held out his hand and i took it as he helped me out of the were staring at us in shock as Jasper threw his arm around my was staring at us wide eyed and mouth hanging open._Today was going to be interesting _I thought as we made our way into the school.

* * *

**here is chapter 5! hope you liked it**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait, Hope you Like it!**

Alexandria's POV

Everyone stared as Me and Jasper walked into school. I giggled

"I never knew that they would stare like this" I whispered, leaning up so I could talk in Jaspers ear. He ended up having to lean down some. Another down side to being 5 foot, everyone was taller!

He Chuckled , "Well Darlin' you are dating a Cullen" I laughed with him.

We made our way to History. When we got in the room Jasper pulled out my chair for me to set down in.

"Oh, such a gentlemen!" I winked. He smiled, that breath taking smile. I loved the way his eyes sparkled when he smiles, he looks so much happier. I made a salient vow to try to make him smile as much as possible.

"Only for you" I was about to say something when the teacher walked in.

"Alright class today we are…"

**After History**

"Okay Jazz, I have to go find Bella, who know's how much trouble she has gotten into" I said.

"Okay, Ali" He had started calling me Ali, I Loved it so I started calling him looked sad, oh no he doesn't.

"Hey, no sad faces around me! Be Happy or I will, I will… MAKE YOU BE HAPPY! Yeah, that's what I'll do!" He just laughed at me. He bent down and kissed me on the cheek, turned, and walked away, still laughing.

" I Mean it!" I called after him. My cheek was tingling from where he kissed it, I slowly brought my hand up to touch it.

I shook my head, as if to clear it. _Wow I'm turning into a Love sick teenager _I thought, _Oh well._

I turned down the hall way toward where I knew Bella would be. As I walked I noticed everyone staring and whispering. I heard a few words as I passed.

"Yeah, heard she's dating a Cullen…"

"Did you see them this Morning? "

"He pulled out her chair for her! And He kissed her on the Cheek!"

"Yeah they are _So _together.."

I rolled my eyes. News does travel fast in a Small town, I wouldn't be surprised if by the time I got home if dad knew!

Finally, I spotted Bella looking in her locker. I leaned up against the lockers next to her's.

"Hey Bella" I said

"Hey Alex" She mumbled, stuffing her book's into her locker.

"Um, Alex? Are you, you know, Umm Dating Jasper?" Knew that one was coming. I sighed

"Yes Bella, I am" I said Smiling, just thinking about him.

"Oh, "

"Come on Bella, we have class"

**Lunch Time**

Jasper picked me up outside my English class for lunch.

I Smiled at him, He returned my smile.

"Are we setting with your family?"

"Yeah we are" He offered me his arm, I of course took it. We meet up with The other 's outside the Lunch room door.

"Are we going in? I know you guys just hate the attention" I said sarcastically. Emmett Burst out laughing. Rose was trying to hide her giggles, but failed miserably. Edward just rolled his eyes at me and went into the lunch room.

" Come on" Jasper said, leading me into the lunch room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took so long! This is by far, the best chapter of this story yet!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7.**

I was right, News does travel fast in a small town. When I got home my dad had heard all about how his little Princess was dating a Cullen. And if that wasn't bad, he found out Jasper, was in fact, several years older then me and a senior. Let's just say he wasn't the happiest person in the world. But hey, what can you do?

" Alex!" Speaking of dad..I turned around, trying my best to look as innocent as possible.

"Yes Father dear?" I said with one of my million dollar smiles. He rolled his eyes

" Now that I finally got your attention, I have decided to be okay with this whole dating think," I squealed," IF, I can meet this Casper boy" I interrupted him

"It's JASPER, dad" Bella giggled._ Oh, I'm SO glad she found this Amusing! You wait sis, one day this will be YOU! Then let's see who's will be Laughing!_

"Sorry, kiddo." Dad Blushed,_ awe that's were Bella and I get it!_

" So how was school?" Dad asked trying to make conversation.

"Great." Bella muttered look at her hands, _Oh no_, I will be asking later. _Yeah, I'm so going to be the annoying sister that has to know what's wrong, plus I love annoying Bella, and she really looks down. I Better see what's up, I swear if it's Edward again, I WILL have Jasper kick his ass, nobody makes my sister this sad, ever._

"Bella, I need help with my, umm, my, umm, My English Project, yeah that. It's over the classics and I know how much you enjoy them, so I thought it would be fun" I said, Giving her a simple smile, _Man, I really need to become better at making up excuses, you would think after learning from the master, my mother, I would be a pro._

" Okay?" Bella said looking confused. She followed me up to her room and sat down on the bed.  
"Okay spill!" I demanded

Bella sighed, "Well I invited Edward to La Push beach, because everyone was going, and he said no" _Oh Yeah, I'm going to have Jasper kick his ass._

"Are you going?" Bella asked me.

" No, Jasper want's me to meet his parents that dad, something about them being really excited to meet me." Well it wasn't a complete lie, I was going to meet his 'Parents' But Jasper also told me that they weren't allowed to go the the Rez.

***Flashback***

**_Me and Jasper were walking to his car. We had just gotten done with our last periods of the day, mine being Gym and his being English. OH How I wish I could be in the same grade as him, it would make this so much easier. Of coarse we still had History and lunch, but it would be nice to have more. I have an idea! Emily did ask me to come to to beach with her and a couple of friends, Oh what was it called, Oh yeah! First Beach down on the Rez!._**

**_Everyone was talking about it, maybe I could convince Jasper to come with me, it would make a good excuses to spend more time together!  
_**

**_"Hey Jasper, Emily asked me to go to First Beach with them down at the Rez, you wanna go with me?" I asked as he opened my door and helped me in the car._**

**_"Darlin' We vampires aren't allowed on the Rez because well, I can't tell you right now. But I also wouldn't like you to go on the rez. I can't protect you there, I promise I will explain more when you come over to my house."_**

**_End Of Flashback_**

_I Mean yeah, I know he can't go on the Rez, but Gosh Edward, you don't have to be such_ _a douche about saying no to my sister, HELLO! she likes you!_

"Oh." Bella said, looking down.

"Sorry" I suddenly felt super happy and felt with love, I know that Feeling anywhere.

"I have to go Bella" I raced out of her room and into mine, not even waiting for her to reply.

I busted through the door. There on the bed, was Jasper. He was laying down with his hands behind his back.

" My dad could have walked in here, Jasper!" I hissed. _Maybe I am Hanging around vampires to much, huh, oh well!_

"You know if he did He wouldn't catch me" He pulled me down on to the bed with him. I giggled as He smelled my neck.

"Nice Pj's" He said smiling into my neck. I Blushed lightly. I was wearing a pink tank top and Blue shorts.

"Hey! Leave my Pj's out of this, they are very comfy and i get to hot when you leave anyway" Oh yeah, Jasper has been sleeping with me for the last few day's. He would have to leave before school to get laughed.

"Alex!" I groaned, Dinner time.

"Bye Jazz" I said

"Bye Ali" He leaned down and gave me a kiss on the lips. He pulled back slightly, judging my reaction, then pressed his lips to mine once more. The feeling of his lips on mine were sinful. I wrapped my arms around his and pulled him closer, if possible. He flipped us over so i was underneath him, and continued to shower me with kisses. _Oh my God! This is amazing! I've had little kisses here and there, but nothing has ever felt like this. It was like thousands of volts of electricity was running through my body, I could feel him to the roots of my hair! Nothing could ruin this moment, noth..._

"Alexandria Rose Swan!" _I spoke to soon._ I looked at the door, startled. My dad was yelling at me from the other side. I gave Jasper one last kiss and slowly got up from the bed.

"You'll be here tonite right?" I whispered

He nodded. I looked in the mirror and fixed my hair, but my lips were swollen.

I Opened the door and come face to face with my dad.

"Sorry Daddy, I must have fell asleep doing some homework." I said sweetly, I hated lieing to people.

"I'm sorry to then kiddo, I shouldn't have yelled at you" He smiled, and I gave him a hug.

Dinner went well, But all I wanted to do was to get up to my room and see Jasper Again.

* * *

**Awe their first kiss! And Well make-out session**  
**REVIEW!**  
**Love,**  
**MWLS**


End file.
